Bluestars Past
by xKalx
Summary: Ok I know that theres alot of Bluestars past stories and stuff, but ive had this idea in mind and I think that its good. So Read&Review!
1. Story!

Bluestars Past

_Ok I know there's a bunch of things for Bluestars past but I really felt like making this!_

Chapter one: Stories

Bluekit sat besides Whitekit, her tail twitching excitedly. "Then what happened, Shadoweyes?" She asked.

"The leader of Lion Clan said, in a booming voice-"He cut off. "Hello, Dreamcloud" he said.

Bluekit looked down sadly. She knew whenever Dreamcloud came to the Elders Den; it was time to go back to the nursery.

Dreamcloud obviously saw this, for she said "Don't look like that Bluekit, im just here to tell you that tomorrow you will be made apprentices!"

After that, Bluekit tried to concentrate on the story. But she couldn't. "Shadoweyes, im sorry I cant concentrate!" Shadoweyes purred in amusement and Whitekit agreed. They walked out of the Elders den together and back to the nursery.

_Yea its short, I know but Its all I got for this kind of chapter. I have other ideas in mind, but not for this chapter. Ill update soon! Actually ill start the next chapter RIGHT NOW! YEY! _


	2. Apprentices!

Here is Chapter 2!

Bluekit sat in the nursery. It was the day she would become an apprentice. Dreamcloud's rough tongue was cleaning her head. Bluekit was the only kit. She did have a sibling, but she died. Bluekit remembered the day perfectly:

_It was a cold day and Bluekit had insisted on helping the clan. She pushed her sister, Frostkit out of the nursery and they went out. A few minutes later, Dreamcloud came looking. Bluekit was easily found but Frostkit's white fur blended in with the snow. When the snow melted, they found Frostkit's body. Dead. _

"She should be with me. Its my fault." Bluekit wailed.

"I know you feel bad Bluekit, but today is your big day. You must be HAPPY!" Dreamcloud knew exactly what Bluekit was talking about. Bluekit sniffled a few more times and cheered up. It had been four months after the incident, and Bluekit was to be apprenticed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" A distant call came from the center of the camp. Bluekit often wondered how the call echoed through camp but it didn't matter now.

"That's our call!" Dreamcloud exclaimed

At the rock, Bluekit saw that Whitekit and his mother, Lightfoot were there. Dreamcloud had been friends with Lightfoot as apprentices, so Bluekit and Whitekit were really good friends. Ripplestar and his deputy, Blackeyes were sitting on the rock.

Dreamcloud and Bluekit padded over to Lightfoot and Whitekit. While the leader waited for the rest of the cats, Sunshine, Ebonyfur, Ivoryheart, Lepordspots, Moonlight, Thornpaw, and Scarpaw, Whitekit and Bluekit talked.

"What do you think being an apprentice is going to be like?" Bluekit asked

"I don't know but it must be GREAT!" Whitekit whispered. "Real fresh kill, new friends, a den for just apprentices! I cant wait!"

After Whitekit said that, a booming voice rang overhead. The missing cats arrived. Bluekits father, also the leader of Thunder clan, said "Bluekit and Whitekit, Step forward." Bluekits paws trembled as she walked forward. "Bluekit. You are now six moons of age. From this day fourth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Sunshine, you were my apprentice. I hope that you pass all of the skills you know onto my daughter."

Bluepaw stepped up and touched noses with her new mentor.

"Whitekit, you as well have reached six moons of age. Ivoryheart, this will be your first apprentice. I hope you pass all of the skills that Ebonyfur has passed onto you to your apprentice."

Bluepaw saw Whitepaw touch noses with Ivoryheart.

"Hey Blueki- no Bluepaw! Want to go find a nest in the den? Its getting late!"

"Ok! Hey Sunshine, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Sunshine purred in amusement. "A tour of the territory!"

"GREAT!" Bluepaw said. "See ya tomorrow!"

Bluepaw was exicted, but as she padded into the apprentices den, memories flooded back to her.

"_No Bluekit, we shouldn't!" Frostkit said. "But we must help the clan!" Bluekit insisted. _

_"It wont help if we go missing!"_

_"Please!" Bluekit pleaded_

_"Fine." _

_A few hours later, Frostkit was missing. And the next day. She was dead._


	3. Tour!

Tour!

Bluepaw woke up early that day and started pacing around camp. "Where is Sunshine!" she said eagerly. Bluepaw was always woke up early, whereas Whitepaw slept in.

Bluepaw waited for a long time before her mentor came out. "YAY! SUNSHINE IS HERE! We can start training now!"

"Bluepaw…" Sunshine asked slowly, "How long have you been up?"

"Since Dawn!" Bluepaw exclaimed.

"Wow….. That's early!" Sunshine said. "Try not to wake up that early EVERY morning, or you'll wear yourself out."

"Ok" Bluepaw said "But I'm not tired so can we go on the tour!" she asked.

"Let me eat first. You can take something if you want."

"WOW! My first piece of fresh kill!" she said.

Bluepaw padded over to the fresh kill pile. "Whats the best?" she asked. Sunshine purred. "Its all good!" she explained. "OK Ill take a mouse!" Bluepaw selected a small mouse.

"Are you sure that will be enough?" Sunshine asked.

"Positive!" Bluepaw said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 LATER ON!

Bluepaw licked her lips and walked over to Sunshine. "Are you ready?" She asked

"Yes, lets go" Sunshine said. They walked out of the entrance of the camp and through the ravine. "This is the Ravine, Sunshine explained. "It helps slow invaders." Sunshine said. "Lets take the path by Sunning Rocks and around the River Clan territory, and follow that to Four trees and around the ThunderPath, through the tallpines, pass the twoleg place and back to camp. Follow that" Sunshine asked

"No" Bluepaw said. "Ill just follow you!" Sunshine purred in amusement.

They took the path just like Sunshine said. "This is Sunning Rocks." Sunshine said. "Its our Border of River Clan. Watch out for them, there constantly trying to take it." Bluepaw nodded. They continued. "Here is Four Trees. Its four Great oaks and every full moon we come here for a Gathering. That's when the clans meet for a while and share news.

"I remember Dreamcloud went to one. Whitepaw's mother took care of me and Frostkit." She said. "It was about a moon ago." She said.

"I remember that too. Even though queens with kits aren't supposed to go, we made an exception because Lightfoot agreed to take care of you." Sunshine said. "Moving on. We have now reached the Thunderpath. Don't go to near it, or a monster will run you over. This is the border to Shadow Clan. Its not a pretty scent, having Shadow Clan mixed with Thunder Path. So not many cats go near here. Only when Leaders must go to Highstones, mostly. Now, lets try to get going. If we go fast we can make it back to camp before all the fresh-kill is gone! You must be getting hungry, but before you can eat you must bring fresh-kill to the elders, queens, and Brightfoot and Spottedpaw." She said. Brightfoot was the clans medicine cat, and Spottedpaw was her new apprentice. Spottedpaw became a medicine cat apprentice the day before Bluepaw and Whitepaw became apprentices.

"Ok" Bluepaw said as they walked through the Tallpines.

"now." Sunshine said. "Were nearing the twolegplace. This is where kittypets live." Sunshine said. "There is a fence here and it closes in the garden. DO NOT ENTER I N THERE!" Sunshine said. "Now. Its getting late. Lets get back to camp.

Bluepaw followed Sunshine to the camp and curled up in the nest she made.


	4. Hunting for the first time!

_Ok for starters id like to say that every single chapter that I make has the title with an exclamation point... Ok so heres the story:_

Chapter Four: HUNTING!

The next morning, Bluepaw woke up early. Again….She was always restless. But it was later than dawn. 'I did what Sunshine told me, I didn't wake up at dawn!' Bluepaw thought.

Bluepaw paced around the clearing and pretty soon the camp was rousing. Whitepaw, and the other apprentices stretched as they walked out of the den, yawning.

"Finally!" Bluepaw as she raced over to Whitepaw.

"How long have you been up?" asked Whitepaw.

"Since… I don't know.." Bluepaw said, just then Sunshine came over.

"Hi Bluepaw" She said and acknowledged Whitepaw with a nod. "Your mentor will meet you in the training hollow" She said. "As for you Bluepaw, were going to Tallpines. Im going to teach you how to hunt."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Sunshine and Bluepaw raced to tallpines, Bluepaw could smell all kinds of wonderful forest scents. And at last, they got there.

"Hey I just got an idea!" Bluepaw said.

"Go on" Sunshine said.

"Next time we go somewhere we race from camp! That would be fun!" Bluepaw exclaimed. Sunshine purred.

"Ok. Next time we go somewhere. But now im going to teach you how to hunt squirrel."

The lesson went on and pretty soon, Bluepaw had learned how to hunt for squirrel, mice, and birds and learned how to bury them.

When they got back to camp, Bluepaw and Sunshines jaws were filled with prey. They walked over to the Fresh-kill pile and opened their mouths. Bluepaw had a two mice and a squirrel, and Sunshine, who's mouth was bigger had two squirrels and four mice.

"You did great, Bluepaw." Sunshine complimented. "Make sure the elders, queens, and medicine cat have food. Then you deserve a feast! Now I must talk to Ripplestar, and tell him of your fast progress!

"Ok!" Bluepaw said.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Bluepaw made sure the whole camp was filled and took a few pieces of fresh kill. Then she went to find the other apprentices.

"Hey Sunshine," Bluepaw said running to her mentor. "Wheres the other apprentices.?" She asked.

"There out hunting their separate routes but since you did so well this afternoon then you have the night off!" Sunshine said.

Bluepaw wandered the camp looking for something to do.

"Hi Bluepaw!" A kit named Tigerkit said and started running to her. "Hi Tigerkit, whats going on?"

"All the kits are listening to the an elders story but I've heard it so many times I didn't want to. Wanna play something?" He asked.

"Sure." Bluepaw awnsered. "Want to chase my tail?" She asked.

"That's my favorite thing to do!"

Bluepaw purred. "Not too hard!"

Bluepaw let Tigerkit chase her tail and run around for a while until Whitepaw came back, his jaws cramped with food.

"Hey, Tigerkit, Im gonna go see Whitepaw. See ya later!" she said.


	5. RAID

Chapter 5. Raid

Sunshine woke up at about the same time as Bluepaw. They ate together then went out for some training in fighting. Bluepaw was good at it but needed to work on her timing. She had been an apprentice for about 9 moons and was great at hunting, tracking, was one of the fastest apprentices and she was the elders favorite cat to bring bedding in to them. Of course, she hadn't gotten out of the habit of waking up early. Sunshine was starting to get in that habit.

"Ok Bluepaw" Sunshine said when they were at the training hollow. "Your timing isn't very good. Your good at everything else, but apprentices usually become warriors at about eleven moons and that leaves two moons to get you good at fighting. You give your opponent too much time to think about what to do. That's what we're working on for the rest of your training. Now, attack me."

Bluepaw sprang up from her sitting position and took her mentor by surprise. She had been doing many mock battles and was getting better. When Bluepaw sprang up, Sunshine moved forward and dodged her. Then she spun around and pushed at Bluepaw. Bluepaw moved away quickly and tried to counter the attack by going at her side. When Sunshine pinned Bluepaw down, she stayed down for a few moments.

"Bluepaw?" Sunshine said. "Are you ok? I didn't think I hurt ---" she was cut off by Bluepaw pushing under her and doing some claws at her belly. "Gotcha!" Bluepaw said. Sunshine purred.

They trained and Bluepaw was getting progressively better. When the sun was at its highest peak, they decided to hunt for a break then go back to training later. They raced to Snake Rocks.

When Bluepaw got there first, she went straight back to Sunshine.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Shadow Clan…..lots of the,"

"Go back to camp. Get warriors. HURRY!"

Bluepaw raced back to camp. As soon as she did, Ripplestar was up. "Bluepaw, what happened?"

At Snake Rocks, Sunshine held her ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think we should ask you. For as of right now, we own Snake Rocks."

"Not without a fight, you don't. I have a group of Thunder Clan warriors on their way."

"But their not here yet are they? So if you don't get off our territory, we will have to kill you."

"Oh sure. Listen Shadow Clan scum, get off our land. NOW!"

"You watch what your saying. We may just prefer to take you prisoner. Which would you prefer? A prisoner of Shadow Clan, who is worthless and not taken care of, or death."

"Neither!" Sunshine spat.

"This is your last chance. You get off. Or we kill you."

Sunshine's heart pounded in her ears. Her blood pumped quickly through her veins, her whiskers flickered nervously as the Shadow clan warriors began to encircle her. Just then a triumphant yowl sounded in the distance. It was Blackeyes's battle cry. A whole Thunder Clan attack patrol came. Lead by Blackeyes there was also Ebonyfur, Ivoryheart, Whitepaw, Moonlight, and Lepordspots. Bluepaw was there too.

The eight cats started to pick off the Shadow clan cats who were encircling Sunshine. But Sunshine wasn't there. Not even her body.

The battle raged. Bluepaw and Whitepaw worked together to take down Brokentail, a newly named warrior of ShadowClan. They tripped him and when he was down, bit his tail.

By time Shadow Clan fled, Embereyes, the medicine cat, and his apprentice Spottedpaw, had a lot of work to do. Most cats couldn't get up, and Sunshine was no where in sight.


	6. Sunshine

_Sorry for the wait. Heres chapter 6!_

Sunshine layed in the "Prisoner Den". It was more like a ditch. That was because it was a ditch. She thought about Bluepaw, if she was alive. She thought about the battle, if it was won. She thought a lot and came to this conclusion:

She had spent her whole life following the Warrior Code including the beginning of the battle. At the beginning of the battle she was defending her clan and she was taken into this…this place for it. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Not life, nothing. During her stay she had had major thoughts of suicide, and she hadn't even been there for long! Not even a day! The only reason she kept herself alive was to make her apprentice a warrior. The only way that would happen is If Thunder Clan knew where she was. And so far, they didn't. No one except Shadow Clan did.

Bluepaw was constantly trying to track down Sunshine. She was the best apprentice tracker in the clan and she wasn't finding anything. She had been looking all day, since the battle.

Bluepaw was exempt from her duties of helping the elders to look. She thought about asking if Whitepaw could help, but didn't want to upset Ripplestar.

Alas, she tracked a scent. It wasn't very strong, and it went right over the thunder path, deep into Shadow Clan territory. Bluepaw grinned. She knew exactly where Sunshine was.

Bluepaw burst into the camp clearing. She went straight for Ripplestars den.

"RIPPLESTAR I KNOW WHERE SUNSHINE IS!" she yelled. Ripplestar came out, smiling.

"You do? Come into my den," when they were in the den Bluepaw sat down and started to explain.

"I couldn't track her at first but then I picked up her scent. It went across thunderpath, along with some other, mixed scents of Shadow Clan. It went deep into their territory, so I think that Shadow Clan took her prisoner."

Ripplestar looked deep in thought and looked down.

"Were getting her back. We'll raid Shadow Clan, and take back Snake Rocks. Get me some warriors, were leaving as soon as possible.


	7. Taking Back

Chapter 7- Taking Back

_Thank you to all reviewers and such…yadda yadda yadda ok heres the chapter!_

Ripplestar stopped at the edge of the ThunderPath, his patrol of Lepordspots, Ebonyfur, Ivoryheart, Scarpaw, Moonlight, Thornpaw, Bluepaw and Whitepaw. Ripplestar crossed first, padding cautiously across the hard surface. The cats went in a line and Bluepaw went last. She stepped on the cold concrete of the Thunder Path. She padded forward and a monster started coming up fast. Her heart pounding, she jumped back and it zipped by. She, more carefully, started crossing again. She was about halfway there and, yet again, a monster approached. Just before it came forward and hit her she jumped to the edge of the path.

The patrol padded along, racing into ShadowClan. When they reached the edge of the camp, Ripplestar gave quiet orders.

"We wait for a few minutes. Soon it will be dark. Just before it is time to send out a patrol, we attack."

The cats sat and waited until the moon was high in the sky. Most cats would be sleeping at this point and just before a patrol went out, the ThunderClan cats burst into the ShadowClan camp.

Ripplestar gave a fierce battle cry and the cats started attacking. Bluepaw leaped from behind onto an apprentice named Foxpaw. The cat pushed and fought but Bluepaw held him down. Bluepaw started clawing his back, giving him some scratches to think about. Foxpaw limped away and Bluepaw saw Whitepaw struggling to hold down another apprentice called Russetpaw.

Bluepaw jumped onto Russetpaw and told Whitepaw that she had it handled. Whitepaw stalked off, looking like he was somewhat mad. What had Bluepaw done? She didn't have time to think about it now though.

She started running across the camp when she lost her balance fell. She was in a ditch. Right next to her was Sunshine. She was ragged and scrawny. Her fur was dull and thin and her bones were starting to show. The bright fire that once was ablaze in her eyes was starting to die down. All in all, Sunshine looked tired.

All the same, Bluepaw gave a squeal of exictment. She ran up to her and they touched noses.

For the first time since she was there, Sunshine smiled. She was so happy to see her apprentice alive!

"Come on!" Bluepaw hissed. She started scrabbling up the ditch. Her paws slipped and she fell right back down.

"No use." Said Sunshine. "Its to wet. The only way to get out of this tiny ditch is to have a cat pull us out."

"RIPPLESTAR" Bluepaw started calling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sunshine said.

"Getting someone to come get us." Bluepaw replied. She picked up some mud and threw it as high as she could in the air, hoping a cat would see it.

"ANYONE? RIPPLESTAR? LEPORDSPOTS? MOONLIGHT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

After what seemed like forever, Ebonyfur came running up.

"Help us up!" Sunshine said.

"right.." Ebonyfur said. He leaned down a paw and Sunshine went first. She scrabbled across the wall when, finally she was out of the muddy hole.

"Come on Bluepaw!" Ebonyfur said.

"Coming!" Bluepaw said and started scrabbling up the side with Ebonyfur's paw. At last she was out of the ditch and the three cats burst into battle.

"THUNDERCLAN RETREAT! WE HAVE SUNSHINE BACK!"

''RIPPLESTAR ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Moonlight. "WE'RE WINNING!"

"Still!" Ripplestar said. "All we wanted was Sunshine. Could you really hurt these cats any more than they're hurt now?" He asked.

"I agree!" put in Sunshine. "I don't care what they did to me. This is the way it is."

"And as of now, SnakeRocks is ours. ShadowClan have seen what we can do to them, so I'm taking the SnakeRocks back."

And with that, Ripplestar took off back towards ThunderClan territory, the ThunderClan patrol trailing behind.


	8. Rouges

Chapter Eight

Rouges

When Sunshine was better, Bluepaw started her training again. Everything was normal...her life was good again. Sunshine was back and thats all that mattered.

The first day of training they reviewed. Bluepaw brought in lots of food and kept up on her fighting. She was amazing at tracking and couldn't understand why she couldn't become a warrior!

"Because, you havn't accompined Ripplestar to HighStones yet!" Sunshine would explain over and over.

"When will I!" Bluepaw had asked every time.

"When Ripplestar thinks you're ready!" Sunshine would say. Then they would go hunt or fight or something like that.

On a hot New-leaf day, Bluepaw was streched out on her back. She was in an odd twist position just enjoying the sun. Sunshine came running up. "Bluepaw" She said. "Were going out hunting, come on!"

Bluepaw moaned. She was exausted!

"But I went out with Lepordspots for some late night hunting last night! Neither of us could sleep! Even ask her!" Bluepaw said.

"Come on!" Sunshine said.

Bluepaw moaned again, but this time rolled over and sat up. Her fur had dirt all over it and Bluepaw shook it off.

"Lets go. My skills may not be at their greatest however." she said. Sunshine purred.

While they were out, strange scents mingled in the air. It was very faint, but there all the same. Bluepaw kept sniffing the air. Sunshine couldn't smell it. She probally wasn't paying attention though because usually she would be all over it.

Suddenly, a bush rustled and a flash went by. A cat.

"Sunshine!" Bluepaw hissed. "LOOK!" Sunshine looked into the bush. She walked over to it and much to her surprise, she saw a cat. Two cats acctually, and four kittens, sleeping soundly.


End file.
